To be Eternaly Forsaken
by Sinsori Haptism
Summary: Strange murders and events begin unfolding in the capitol city of key blades. murders with no identified weapons, creatures that are neither hollows, heartless or human, and an odd cloacked figure who seems to be the root of it all.
1. the voice of oblivion

To be Eternaly Forsaken-part 1

What would you describe as a hell? Eternal flames licking away at your flesh as you watch your self burn? seeing your loved ones turn on you and dieing by your own hands in self defence?

There is no need for a hell to house these horrors. I've lived through them countless times, only to perservere through some sick means of regeneration only to behold these horrors again. Ive fought monsters who only soul goul in life was to exact pain for theire own pleisure.

And at the end of that road I fell into despair and for countless milenia I remained in this state. Brudeing and hateing unable to see or comprehend the meaning to even try to exist. I continued to contimplait but was continuesly swallowed by agony...Until I-

Wham!

Roxas:

Roxas- Ah! Geez you little brat you don't have to hit me!

Namine-How else was I suppossed to get you up? You sleep like a rock! Hurry up or you'll miss the lessons for today!

Namine rushed out of the room and ran down stairs. I rubbed my head and rolled out of bed. I picked up a pair of clothes lying on the flour and crawled my way to the bathroom. When I finaly finished (after narrowly stoping my self from takeing a shower with my clothes on) I set back to my room to gather all the junk for school that I needed.

Finaly finished packing I shouldered my book bag and ran out the room. I stopped and ran back to turn my lights off. as I turned from my room I caught something off the side of my eye, I turned back but found that nothingout of the ordinary was there. I shook my head and told my self I was just seeing things. I looked up to check the time and nearly tripped over my own feet. That Brat, she got me up two hours early!

I went down stairs and sat at the table. Waiting for me was two pieces of toast, some milk and a note. Ipicked it up and looked at it.

"Roxas, gone to the phsyc academy to enroll your sister. Made you some toast and milk. See you after you get home. Love, Mom." I picked up the toast and began muncheing on it thoroughly. My mind began to wander back to the dream Ive been haveing. A dark bitter dream filled with hatred and distain, just thinking about it makes me feel unconfortable. My mind then wandered to what I thought I saw back in my room. In my window, I could have sworn I saw red eyes watching me.

Author: wow, looking at this when i typed it it looked longer. ah well, guess i'll just make the next one five or six pages longer.


	2. the academy

To be eternaly forsaken chapter 2

**Roxas: **

Darn it I dozed off! I rushed passed house after house and turned a corner and narrowly missed Sora only to trip and land flat on my face. I groaned and rubbed my nose. Geez today is full of misshaps.

Sora- In a hurry, Roxas?

Roxas- Well, ya! why aren't you running, class starts in 3 minutes!

Sora- no it doesn't! We still have half an hour.

Roxas- Your kidding! I must have dreamt I was late.

?-Seems you haven't changed at all since we were kids!

I turned to see Kairi and Olette smileing and walking towards us. Sora and I waved and began walking beside them.

Roxas- Wow, haven't seen you for three years, Kairi. How's every one?

Kairi-They're all fine, though they still want me to stay back at Destiny Islands a little longer. But since I want to become a key blade master, I decided to move back.

Sora-Ah, so thats why your back. Hey Olette, are you joining the academy too?

Olette-Of course not! there's no way I'd be able to fight off tons of people with a key. I just tagged along to talk to Kairi before I set off back to the school.

Sora- What school?

Olette-Just normal school, no fighting people from neighboring planets or any other messed up stuff like did you hear abou-

I began to fade back into my thoughts about the academy's. The two most famous academy's were for the key blade weilders and the physic Academy for people like my sister Namine. And the popularity of these academy's are boosted even more due to there being only one of each, and my family was lucky enough to live in the only town that has them. And not just that, but very few people are even eligable to enter these academy's.

Olette- See ya Kairi!

I looked up and realized we were infront of the academy. I walked in ahead of Sora and Kairi and found my 1st class room. I found a secluded spot in a corner of the room and sat down silently.

Noisy classmate 1-Yeah, I heard that he didn't actually move, and that he went after some dark power or whatever you call it.

Noisy class mate 2- He did seem like the type. He was always brudeing about something.

I decided they were gossiping about nothing and turned to look out the window. Out in the yard there was a girl dressed in an odd cloak with black hair. she seemed to be looking for someone

A door slammed and I turned to see a hunched over guy walking towards the front of the room. He stopped and wrote "Master Xehanort" on the board and turned to us, his eyes scanning over the entire class room.

I didn't like him, something about the way he looked at us reminded me of a cat toying with a defenceless mouse.

Master Xehanort- Now, for those of you who haven't had my class before or are new, I just have one rule. When I speak, you listen. while you are in my room, you will be learning about the oblivion and how to counter act it. Now for those of you I'm sure aren't aware of the term oblivion, its simply what you call the darkness. Starting tommorow you will be learning about it, however today you are going to get acquanted with your fellow class mates. Once you're done getting acquanted, consider this a time to prepare for next period.

The rest of first period was a bore, people talking to theire friends, goofing off, the usual. The bell rang and I collected my stuff and folowed the rest of the class out the door. I looked at my room list and saw that next period was key blade management, followed by history. I sighed and pocketed the schedule.

I made my way to the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Sora walked in and sat down beside me with a huge grin on his face.

Roxas- What are you so happy about?

Sora- Huh? I'm just acting normal. Why are you so gloomy?

Roxas- Just thinking. Hey, have you seen a girl with black hair and had on a black cloak?

Sora- No, why? You like her don't you! Don't lie, I can see you blushing!

Roxas-I do not! And I'm blushing because you brought up the idea!

Sora-You heard already didn't you? what everybody was saying about Riku?

Roxas- Ah- wait, what about Riku?

Sora- I'm surprised you haven't heard by now. It's all over the academy.

By now, sora stopped smileing and was looking at his lap. I looked back in my memory, trying to find any piece of gossip I could remember. Then I remembered the two kids talking about someone turning towards the darkness. My eyes widened and I turned to Sora.

Roxas- Don't tell me they were talking about Riku!

Sora- Yeah, I over heard a couple of girls talking about it on the way here from 1st period.

Roxas- Don't worry about them, it's just gossip. Far fetched truth. I'd bet Riku just moved or something.

Sora- But without even leting us know? without saying goodbye?

Roxas- look, even if he did go to the darknes, which I'm not saying he is, we're going to become keyblade masters, when we do we'll-

?- Alright, settle down. class has started!

I looked over and standing in the middle of the gym seemed to be a soldier. He was tall with black hair and seemed like he went through alot growing up. He also had a huge sword atached to his back.

?- I am the new instructor on Key blade combat. now I know that soldiers are not the same as key blade weilders but nonetheless I will be teaching you how to basicly weild a key blade. Now don't get excited,my class is not where you get your keyblade. Instead you will be using practice swords in theire place. Now allow me to introduce my self. I am Angeal, soldier class 1. Now come down here and get into groups, I'll pass out practice swords.

I walked up and stood across from sora,

Sora- What were you going to say before?

Roxas- huh? Oh yeah! Even if Riku did turn to the darkness, we'll get him back all we have to do is grow stronger right?

Sora- You sure?

Roxas-Positive, and besides he's a strong guy. There's no way he'd give into darkness.

I could tell that cheered him up. He smiled and put his hand behind his head.

Angeal- Alright, here's your practice swords. Now get to it, I want to see what you've got.

The rest of the period passed without much, just rehersing our steps and hand movements. The bell finaly rang and we put our practice swords away and left.

I then went to history and practicly fell asleep through the entire lesson only to be woken up when the bell rang. I walked out and took out my schedule. Alright, just three classes left. Next was alchemy, then math, and finaly english.

I wallked into the Alchemy room and saw Sora and Kairi sitting together. They saw me and waved me over.

Roxas- hey have any of you had history yet?

Kairi-No

Sora-yeah, why?

Roxas- I dozed off.

Sora- Hahahaha, don't worry, we didn't really do anything in that class.

Roxas- Phew, good. Hey kairi, have you seen some girl with black hair and wears a black cloak?

Kairi- no, why ask?

Sora- Roxas has a crush on her.

Roxas- I do not! I was just looking out the window and saw her walking by and-

Kairi- Awww, love at first sight!

Roxas- I'm only curious!

kairi- don't get so upset, we're only jokeing. Why are you so curious about her anyway?

Roxas- Not sure really. She looked like she was looking for some one.

**?:**

Where is he? He wasn't at the school, or his house, and If I don't find him Lord Zexun is sure to kill me. Wait, there he is.

?- Where have you been Riku? I thought we were supposed to meet at the courtyard out side your school.

Riku- I had other business to attend to. lets get going, unless you want to anger Zexun by being late.

Author- Well hope you liked it. sorry if it sucks, im still an ameauter and with any luck I'll get better. please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. the nightfall massacre

To Be Eternaly Forsaken- part 3

**Zexun:**

Has it really been over a thousand years since then? The day I lost my humanity, and became an empty vessel? It matters not, His dream is soon to be a reality, all that remains is my sealed power.

As I walked down the dimly lit street I pondered. Off in the distance, houses were void of light as theire dwellers slept until the dawn. Wait, there is one light on, a red haired girl combing her hair. Ah yes, Kairi is her name, a friend of Riku's.

A distubance in the dimly lit street catches my eye. I turned to see two men stalking a pair of girls running home. Two other men rounded a corner and cut the girls off as the other two came out of hiding and trapped them.

What cowardly people, using the darkness and numbers to catch prey. Yes, theire hearts are stained beyond retribution, and the girls are so flimsy they'd only care for themselves, and have little power to resist.

It doesn't conscern me but I can't leave such tainted hearts to take advantage of the darkness. They have no future beyond this point other than the one I give them.

**Kairi: a couple of minutes earlier**

Sora looked so sad today, these rumors of Riku must be really hard for him.

I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and sat on my bed, my chin on my knee.

Roxas acted like his usual self, and Olette didn't really know him well. I've known him for so long, to think he'd join darkness...What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't do such a thing!

I reached for my comb and started combing my hair.

And what about what Roxas said about a girl in black standing outside the school?

Then there was that guy we ran into with some weird yellow eyes, Xhehanort, I think he said he was. Then he warned us about walking around at night.

Roxas and Sora said he must have been joking but I don't know, He seemed pretty serious when he said it.

Not only that but after I had said goodbye to Roxas and Sora, a bunch of soldiers rushed off towards the market. When I asked my Mom about it she said there hadn't been anything on the television about it.

?- Who the hell are you? Tryin to act the hero huh?

I put my comb down and walked to the window. Out side where a couple of guys surounding some girls, all of them looking at the black cloaked person standing infront of them.

Could this be the person Roxas was talking about? I don't think so, they're too broad to be a girl, and they look to tall too be a teenager.

Cloaked person- How cowardly of you to use the shadows to corner prey. Your hearts are stained with other victims as well.

his voice lacked any type of emotion, the only thing that accompanied his words were a cold feeling. It made me shiver and it was easy to see his voice had the same effect on the people on the street.

one of the guys- Don't talk to us like that you know you might get hurt.

each of the guys pulled out knives and guns of different types and pointed it to the cloaked guy.

One of the guys- We'll think of lettin ya go if you take your hood off and appalogize. how about it?

the cloacked person removed his hood. He had red eyes and spikey grey hair, and like his voice, his face was void of any emotion and expression.

cloaked guy- My appologies, however none of you have a future.

without thinking, I left the windowsill and ran down the stairs towards the door(not realizing I couldn't do anything to help). I threw open the door and stopped.

where there had once been the guys and girls, only blood and bodies remained. in their place stood dark figures with yellow eyes.

**Zexun:**

Turning towards the sound of a door opening I saw kairi stairing at the corpses and Dark Matter. Her heart is void of sin, in its place is... warmth? It's also not flimsy like the others. What a waste, she's seen too much.

I began to walk dowwn the yard towards Kairi, who was paralized with fear. I stopped infont of her and raised my hand to the sky. useing the oblivion, i ripped a whole in the fabric of existance and summoned a sword. I aimed my sword to slash kairi.

Zexun- Forgive me.

She shut her eyes, tears streaming down the side of her face.

I raised my sword, so many lives i've taken, I truly wonder if it's worth it.

With that final thought I brought my sword, down to stop the current of time for yet another.


	4. the events to come

to be eternaly forsaken part 4

**Angeal:**

Angeal-(sigh) It's just one thing after another tonight. First, the house burning down by Ruby Creek, then the heartless appearing in the market place, and now this.

I turned to see a soldier incharge of perimeter control walk towards me. he stopped infront of me and solluted.

soldier- Sir, we have the perimiter locked down and are awaiting orders.

Angeal- Continue with clean up until we recieve further orders from Shinra. Also, get an atopsy team down here to look at what's left of the corpses, maybe they can fingure out what killed them.

I turned and looked down in revalation. All of these insidents happening don't seem to have any rhyme or reason to them. The house burningdown in ruby creek can hardly be automaticly labeled as intentional. Though, it was Riku's house and there has seemed to be alot of gossip, though I can't really rely on gossip to make a connection. Then theres the market attack. eye witnesses described the heartless to posses waepons which is extremely odd. Not just that but they were described as completely black silhouette of a person with yellow eyes, and whats more they were speaking. A new heartless? There was also one eye witness saying they saw a black cloaked figure over looking the attack atop a chapel across from the market. Then theres the victims here. Acording to the information we recieved from theire belongings, they were just normal citizens. And the way they died resembles Sephiroth's murder. What is he doing killing normal civilianz?To think some one powerful enough to fight the previous soldier number one would lower himself to kill ordinary people. but then, why would he lea-

Agian explosion snapped me out of my contemplation. I turned towards the explosion to see the blatoon of soldiers responsible for secureing the left side of the scene running towards me.

Soldier- Sir! The rear border control's been wiped out by-!

With a thunderous roar an inferno rose underneathe the soldiers feet and within a split second their forms were lost in the flames. Suddenly a shadowed form appeared in the flames lurching forward. The flames seperated and the figure lurched forward.

Angeal- Genesis! what ha-

Genesis's head snapped up at hearing his name. his eyes were empty, the eyes them selves covered completely in darkness. His left arm was replaced with a silhouette of its former self. in his right hand he held a broken soldier sword. from his back jutted two black wings that seems to be fadeing away like embers in a fire.

Genesis-I couldn't do it.

his voice sounded far away and full of regret.

Genesis- I couldn't join them. I've failed them. Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack...but...now I can try you.

Without warning, Genesis lunged forward. He lunged so suddenly I was barely able to pull out my sword and parry. What have they done to you Genesis?

**Genesis: (keep in mind this is looking into his mind in his current state, also read it slowly and kinda confused to get what I was going for)**

He blocked me? Why'd he block me? I have to kill him, so why'd he block me? Was he told to live? Then why am I trying to kill him?...Oh...because I was told to. So why is he tryin to live? Will I kill this one? How many times have I failed? Oh, all of them. Then I'll kill this one.

**Angeal:(2 minutes into fight)**

This isn't him damn it! So stop holding back! He has less skill than before so this should end in my favor, So stop holding the hell back!

Genesis lunged forward again, and I responded by jjumping behind him.

Now! Do it now! He's completely open!

gripping my sword tighter I lifted it and brought it down. With a swift action that Angeal could barely follow, Genesis brought his left arm around and knocked the sword off its path.

Henesis is becomeing more lively. If I don't end this quickly, I'll lose my chance.

trying to use the swords momentum to my advantage, I brought the sword around and aimed for the waist. I poured all my energy into the attack, hopeing to end it in a single blow. The sword hit home and a sickening crunch met my ears. I stood, stareing at Genesis as he stepped back. I felt something trickleing down my chest and looked down. A giant hole had appeared in my chest. unable to move, I allowed my self to fall backwards on the ground. The roar of the fire around me, the remaing soldier screaming as the fire slowly engulfs them, and the the sound of my heart beat, all of them were fadeing away. I looked up to see a figure looking down on me, his face visible by the light of the flames.

This is how it ends? I closed my eyes and allowed my self to fade away.

Pathetic, being looked down like this. Damn you Riku.

**Riku:**

Xigbar- Well, just when we finaly get Genesis to get a little serious he goes and dies on us.

Xigbar began nudgeing genesis's body. In responce the body turned to ash and collapsed on itself.

Xigbar- Hey, shouldn't you be hurrying before more soldiers get here? I thought Zexun told us to leave no trace we were here.

Riku- (sigh) I need to change his heart with my new keyblade, then I have to erase any memory of us. I also have to set it up so this false heart takes effect whe-

Xigbar- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't need the play by play. I was just wonderin when you'll be done.

chuckleing, I summoned my key blade and walked to Angeal's side.

Riku- Don't worry, Zexion's got us covered. He'll just use his book to decieve them

I lifted the key blade and looked at it for the first time. the blade was black, and on the end, where the curves of the key blade should be, there was a heart shaped grove in its place. I lowerd the key blade over his heard and stabbed. Angeal let out a loud scream. ignoring his screaming, I continued to work with his heart. An hour and a half passed until I pulled the key blade out.

Xigbar, who had been lying down stood up and stretched his muscles.

Xigbar- What was the purpose of this again?

I Dissmissed my blade and began to stretch as well.

Riku- first to test the key blade to see if it worked, second to a powerful agent inside the school.

Xigbar-Huh, sounds pointless to me. Alright lets get Zexion and head back, Knowing Zexun, he's probably already set our next assignment.

Xigbar started to create the the dark passage and stopped suddenly.

Xigbar- Some things bothering me, if Zexun doesn't want there to be any traces of us, then why'd he let that one live?

I stood silently for a moment thinking it over. I decided there was no use in questioning it and turned to Xigbar.

Riku- Open the rift, Zexun is waiting.

_**Auther-Well, here's part 4. Hope it isn't too terrible. Please give any feed back, heavan knows I need it.**_


End file.
